


You and Me

by AusKitty



Series: Bucky Barnes is an ass [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: I was listening to You and Me by Lifehouse and thought of a little story to finish the story of "Bucky Barnes is an Ass".Sure, it only mentions Steve and Bucky once- but do they really need any more attention? Surely Yana and Bruce (and Hulk) deserve their happily ever after.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/ Yana (OFC)
Series: Bucky Barnes is an ass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833322





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to You and Me by Lifehouse and thought of a little story to finish the story of "Bucky Barnes is an Ass".
> 
> Sure, it only mentions Steve and Bucky once- but do they really need any more attention? Surely Yana and Bruce (and Hulk) deserve their happily ever after.

_What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Yana and Bruce swayed back and forth to the mellow strains of Lifehouse as the party faded around them. The dimmed lights, the whispered conversations and more importantly, all their friends a gentle reminder of what they had achieved. 

In the two years since Steve proposed to Bucky at the Barton's anniversary party, Yana and Bruce had made their own discoveries. After a tumultuous beginning with General Ross threatening to remand Bruce back into the custody of the United States Government resulting in The Hulk threatening to Smash Puny Army Man, they soon learned that Hulk had a soft spot for the chef who made suitably sized pies and sweets specifically for the Strongest Avenger. The mere brush of her hand on his could calm him, the soft strains of the song enough to get Hulk to recede and Bruce return to the fore. 

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

It was this song, their song, that calmed Hulk. Yana's fearlessness in the face of certain death by the hands- or rather the fists- of her beloved's alter-ego enough to calm Hulk and reassure the remaining Avengers that anything the world threw at her, she could manage. That's why they chose it for today. A song that linked all three of them, The Doctor, The Chef and The Giant Green Rage Monster.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
There's something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

Yana couldn't believe the progress they had made in just two years. Ross could threaten and bluster as much as he wanted and not once would Hulk appear. Steve and Bucky could make-out in the common areas and Yana's heart wouldn't even miss a beat. Tony could blow up a part of the lab, while Bruce was in it, and Hulk would remain calm beneath the surface. They had come so far in such a short time it seemed like the natural progression when Bruce got down on one knee and presented Yana with a small but elegant ring.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

It was a whirlwind engagement, trying to convince Tony they didn't want, nor did they need, a giant affair. Thankfully Clint and Laura helped to reign the ecstatic billionaire in, only allowing him to pay for the things Yana and Bruce agreed the best man could pay for. Pepper and Laura were stunning in their simple off the shoulder gowns, matched to Tony and Clint's ties and pocket squares. Lila and Cooper were suitably adorable as their Flower Girl and Page Boy. 

Clint and Laura offered for the wedding ceremony to be held at their farm, and Yana was delighted by Laura and Natasha's suggestions for the reception. Clint's old barn had the floor mended and a section of dance-floor had been erected with a small stage for the DJ. Warm white fairy lights lit the walls and draped from the roof to create a cozy but open atmosphere. 

All in all, Yana thought the day was perfect as she held tight to her new husband and whispered the lyrics to the song in his ear, a promise to both Bruce and Hulk.

_What day is it?_  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive 


End file.
